siftumbrafandomcom-20200214-history
Transmission 35
On May 13th, 2012, the user Umbra posted transmission thirty five in the Spreaker.com website. The transmission starts with a series of horns followed by an excerpt of The Peace Patrol. The body of the transmission contained a series of numbers. This Transmission uses the Alphabet found in the USB Flash Drive from Drop #2, proving the legitimacy of the latter. Decoded Message This message was encrypted with two different ciphers. First, the letters were obtained using the Alphabet substitution found in 1W.jpg (depicted on the right). However, for this transmission, the inner circle was rotated until the number 24 is aligned with the letter A. After obtaining the letters, the message was decoded using a Vigenère cipher. The keyword for this message was MOVEMENT FOR THE RESTORATION OF THE TEN COMMANDMENTS OF GOD. After decoding, the message reads: CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA 24 WHISKEY TYPE BRAVO 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 FERRYMAN PUSH OFF SHORE LET THE LAMENTERS SETTLE THEIR ACCOUNTS OARS GREET THOSE WITHOUT FARE THE HOLY GROW BOLD AND CARE NOT FOR THE RABBLE DIVINE PURPOSE PROPELS THE SURE OF HEART WHILE LESSER MEN BICKER CHASING THEIR TAILS THE FOX SLIPS INTO THE COOP TO WHISPER THE WORDS AND WATCH FATE UNRAVEL CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Original Transcription CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA 24 WHISKEY 01 09 07 24 12 02 24 06 22 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 13 23 11 15 03 11 07 09 25 12 22 01 12 22 22 08 06 17 11 05 05 05 18 07 13 25 01 18 24 07 08 02 08 26 25 00 10 25 03 00 08 07 05 13 17 06 23 22 05 03 19 04 22 27 23 26 19 12 17 11 05 15 08 13 09 24 05 03 02 10 22 25 25 25 02 06 04 14 08 22 24 07 15 14 15 07 02 12 10 08 09 04 09 03 19 04 23 15 22 00 19 10 08 10 09 26 24 27 13 24 01 07 14 07 24 05 08 01 02 11 05 01 25 26 12 20 19 14 05 04 09 27 27 14 25 01 01 02 08 03 11 02 06 11 10 19 07 17 13 09 10 11 01 00 01 02 19 11 13 24 10 14 20 09 26 09 02 13 24 27 22 00 26 06 19 12 24 24 24 08 11 25 04 07 19 25 10 07 12 10 09 09 19 10 07 09 15 07 09 00 24 04 17 00 04 12 06 09 18 14 17 24 26 12 05 15 04 18 13 26 17 25 17 13 26 06 07 23 00 01 08 08 18 02 22 01 26 01 09 18 23 03 05 10 CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Category:Transmissions